


Memories

by Pegarsia



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegarsia/pseuds/Pegarsia
Summary: Kratos y Atreus son expulsados de la serpiente del mundo por culpa de Baldur. Con tan mala suerte que Atreus sufre un golpe fatal en la cabeza perdiendo su memoria. ¿Cómo enfrentará Kratos la situación? ¿podrá mantener a Baldur lejos de su hijo?.Kratos/Atreus  Baldur/Atreus





	1. Chapter 1

Atreus aguantaba la respiración en ese denso ambiente de las entrañas de la serpiente. Las sacudidas se hacían más repentinas. Él intentaba mantener el equilibrio en la barca en la oscuridad intentando aclararse entre el bamboleo y los gritos de su padre alterado,g ordenándole que se agarrara fuerte. "Esta difícil papá" pensó nervioso al imaginarse callendo por los kilómetros del estómago de la serpiente. 

-¿¡Mimir que está pasando?!- gritó angustiado al sentir el tenso cuerpo de su padre abalanzarse sobre él y agarrarlo con firmeza con uno de sus brazos para mantener a los 3 juntos. 

\- ¿Un cólico?- gritó frenético la cabeza cuando todo se volvió oscuro. Atreus se hubiera reído si no fuera por la peligrosidad de la situación.

Un tremendo estallido y sacudida de la serpiente los vómito hacia el paisaje nevado. En algún momento, no supo cómo , se separó del agarre de su padre, siendo proyectado hacia ese paisaje montañoso. "ATREUS" Oyó a su padre gritar en la distancia.

De repente empezó a caer en picado, un vértigo tremendo comenzó a recogerle desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza. El corazón se le salía por la boca sin poder gritar mientras se acercaba a unos pinos cercanos a la barca. Sintió un dolor sordo en la cabeza cuando chocó contra una de las ramas. Lo demás ya fue todo negro.

\-----

-ATREUS- Gritó en pánico su padre al ver y oír el pesado cuerpo atravesar y caer por el árbol. Mientras corría hacia él, el terror se arremolinaba en su mente, sin dejar de pensar en el fuerte crujido que había sonado en el impacto contra el árbol. Lo llamó de nuevo ya cerca al no poder verlo entre la espesura de las ramas.-¡Atreus!. 

No hubo respuesta. Se paró un momento con ojos desorbitados y la respiración agitada por la ansiedad, intentando encontrar al chico entre las ramas que habían caído al suelo.

\- ¡Hermano, Ahí!- exclamó Mimir desde su lateral señalando con sus ojos una de las manitas de Atreus que sobresalían en una de las ramas más grandes. 

Kratos no perdió tiempo y quitó de un empujón a ese maldito obstáculo que apresaba su hijo. La visión aterradora de su hijo inconsciente y un cráneo sangrando hicieron que su corazón sucumbiera a su estómago. Sus manos temblaron al acercarse a tocarlo mientras se agachaba. "Hermanito.." oyó a lo lejos la voz de Mimir penosa al ver en tan deplorable estado a ese chiquitín.

-Atreus, dime algo-Llamó con voz temblorosa de nuevo mientras examinaba con cuidado la lesión y otros posibles daños. Respiraba débilmente si, pero respiraba y eso era suficiente para Kratos para mantener su mente a flote y no dejarse llevar por él pánico.

-La herida no parece profunda, pero debo de llevarlo a un lugar cómodo y seguro para curarlo- Dijo el dios intentando serenarse al escuchar su propia voz, acunandolo en sus brazos listo para alzarlo. La carita de Atreus estaba medio oculta por la sangre pero podía ver su rostro medio contraído por dolor. "No logré sostenerlo..." Se culpó a sí mismo recordando como aquel cuerpecito se había resbalado de sus manos al salir despedido de la serpiente.

Estaba apunto de levantarse cuando un gran ágila calló hacia ellos transformándose en Freya. Kratos casi suspira de alivio al ver una de las pocas personas en quien confiaba para curar a su hijo. 

Freya los miró un momento sockeada por el estado del niño pero enseguida reaccionó arrollidandose rápidamente al lado del chico. Kratos se sintió mejor cuando vió que la diosa le dejó seguir sosteniéndolo mientras la herida era sanada. 

-¿Esque no cuidas de tu hijo?- apuñaló Freya visiblemente molesta de que el niño hubiera sufrido de nuevo en vigilancia del padre. Pero la mirada culpable de Kratos la calló y prefirió cambiar de tema mientras limpiaba la sangre de la herida ya cerrada con su magia- ¿Que ha sucedido?

\- Entramos dentro de la serpiente para recuperar mi otro ojo y algo la hizo vomitarnos- intervinió el sabio al ver que Kratos no podía articular palabra ya que aún seguía mirando intensamente a su hijo. Esperando a que despertara en cualquier momento. Él desde su posición aún podía ver cómo la mano que sostenía las rodillas de su hijo temblaba levemente. Solo lo había visto así de aterrado con la aparición de la enfermedad. 

Mimir sabía también los ocultos sentimientos de Kratos a su hijo. Lo miraba últimamente como si fuera la única estrella en el firmamento. Los sentimientos de Kratos con su hijo habían cambiado mucho en todo el viaje y ahora podía asegurar que lo miraba con unos ojos no precisamente de padre. Pero todavía no se había pronunciado al respecto, supuso que quería esperar concluir el viaje y respetar a la madre. Pero esta situación había puesto en peligro toda la visión de futuro que tuviera con Atreus. Estaba más que aterrado por perder un futuro que ni siquiera había empezado a bosquejar. 

Mimir decidió callar por el momento.  
Además sabía que no habría problema, el chico ya le había contado en secreto culpable por sentir un amor hacia su padre que no era el correcto. Mimir lo había tranquilizado y afirmándose que no debía de ocultarlo si no quería. Hablar las cosas con su padre, no era nada malo. Pero el chico decidió también guardarse las cosas hasta esparcir las cenizas de madre.

\- Si, la encontré varada en el río...tengo una mala idea de lo que sucedió-asintió sombría sacando de los pensamientos a Mimir.

Kratos iba a preguntar que podía ser pero un fuerte estruendo les hizo volver la cabeza detrás de ellos.

-DONDE ESTAIS MALDITOS- se oyó rugir la voz ya conocida de Baldur. El agarre de Kratos se tensó al rededor de Atreus cuando recordó como lo apuñaló he intentó raptarlo. No iba a consentir que le pusiera la mano encima de nuevo.

-Tu hijo, nos ha hecho la vida imposible.- Le espetó con ira en los ojos confesando que sabía la verdad ante la cara de la compungida diosa, la cual estaba con taquicardia por escuchar de nuevo la voz de su hijo- Intentó secuestrarlo y le hizo daño...¿Que quiere de él?- gruñó intentando retener su ira, recordando el peso ligero y cálido que tenía entre sus brazos. 

-No-no lo sé, déjame hablar con él. Intentaré razonar- pidió levantandose con esperanza en los ojos sin poder pensar en la inminente reencuentro con Baldur. 

-Te matará, él tumbó la serpiente, está fuera de sí. Sabemos que te odia Freya- advirtió Mimir cuando pasó con prisa a su lado. 

Freya susurró un "lo sé" antes de desaparecer por completo de la espesura. Lleno hacia el estruendoso ruido que producía el dios de la fuerza por su camino, buscándolos.

En ese momento Atreus gimió dolorido. El corazón de Kratos latió con fuerza, quería que despertara ya, saber que estaba bien. 

-Atreus, vamos, despierta- dijo con voz càlida intentando que volviera a la realidad con gentileza. Que no se asustara. 

Unos ojazos azules brumosos intentaban abrirse lentamente. Pero parecían más allá que aquí. 

-Esta aturdido Hermano- intentó tranquilizar al sacó de músculos. Que lo miraba preocupado sin atender la conversación a gritos que se disputaba no lejos de ellos. - La matará si no vas hermano. 

-No puedo dejarlo así- protestó viendo su semiinconsciente carita. Todavía no había dicho ni una palabra, realmente le mataba saber si sentía dolor.

Freya había curado su herida pero quizá sentía dolores en esa pequeña cabecita. "Tan pequeño, tan frágil" pensó angustiado intentando no escuchar los ruidos de pelea.

-Yo me quedaré con él hermano, ve. Se lo debes- Dijo Mimir intentando convencerlo. Kratos aspiró hondo al oír los gritos demenciales de Baldur. Si quería sacarse a ese maldito dios de en medio y que no volviera a ser un peligro para su hijo debía actuar ahora.

Dejó en el suelo al pequeño con mucha delicadeza, recibiendo otro gemido de molestia de vuelta al verse desprovisto de ese cálido abrazo. Ante esto Kratos se agachó de nuevo acariciando su mejilla para tranquilizarlo. Por inercia besó su frente haciendo que esos ojitos de volvieran a cerrar. 

-Volveré enseguida- le susurró acariciando ese sedoso pelo rojo como la hoja de una acacia. Recibió de respuesta otro gemido inconsciente.

Kratos se mordió el labio pero se obligó a moverse dejando a Mimir al lado del pequeño. Lo miró con ojos angustiados pero su cara parecía tan imperturbable como siempre concentrándose para la batalla.

-Yo lo tranquilizaré si se despierta antes de que lleges hermano- le dijo a Kratos antes de que desenfundar su hacha y se fuera corriendo hacia la discusión antes de asentir.  
\-----

Estaba tan bien entre esos cálidos y fuertes brazos que no quería despertar. Montones de pensamientos con un fuerte dolor de cabeza arromilinaban su cabeza, pero las caricias de alguien le hacían mantener la calma y el sueño. 

Vió una figura grande pero borrosa que estaba atenta al parecer de sus reacciones. ¿Quién era?...¿Quién era èl?. Intentó buscar respuestas en su mente pero no podía, estaban tapadas en una bruma sobre la que no tenía poder de disipar. 

Oyó voces, ruidos. Se asustó un poco cuando el calor desapareció, pero un beso agradable en su frente lo calmó. El calor se iba, pero volvería. Pasos en la lejanía.

No podía quedarse así para siempre. Debía de despertar. Con un gran esfuerzo consiguió abrir por completo los ojos. Un bosque nevado se proyectaba ante él.   
"¿Me he perdido?" Fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras se sentaba en la mullida nieve. 

-Hola hermanito ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó una voz que aunque calmada hizo sobresaltar al niño, girándose hacia donde procedía la voz.

Por un momento se asustó, una cara cortada, parlante y de ojos brillantes con muchos años le miraban con preocupación. 

-¿Atreus?- preguntó aún más preocupado ante esa mirada asustada y sorprendida. 

"Ese debe de ser mi nombre...¿No le duele estar así?" Preguntó su mente aún asustada pero más tranquila, no parecía ser malvada aquella cabeza. Parecía preocuparse por él.

\- Esteee...señor..- la cabeza arqueó las cejas incredulas- ¿Esta usted bien? ¿Y y su cuerpo?- no sabía cómo elegir las palabras en aquella situación. 

La comprensión llegó a Mimir enseguida.   
-oh hermanito, sin duda te diste fuerte en la cabeza para haber perdido la memoria- su voz realmente sonaba preocupada, sin embargo al ver la expresión aún asustada del niño que miraba confuso a su alrededor, se dispuso a calmarlo. 

Mimir se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

\- Yo soy el gran Mimir, mensajero de los dioses. Inteligente, valiente y gran conquistador de damas- dijo arqueando graciosamente sus cejas repetidas veces insinuante, cosa que hizo soltar una bella risita al chico. Esto hizo relajar también a Mimir, tenía que acercar su confianza a él con lentitud. No era bueno que se fuera asustado solo y sin idea de quién era y de dónde estaba. Baldur andaba cerca. 

-Encantado de conocerle señor Mimir, yo soy...¿Atreus?- tanteó titubeante pero algo más risueño por la esperanza de acercarse a su identidad y alejar los sentimientos de ansiedad que le provocaba no saber nada.

\- si pequeño, ese es tu nombre. Pero solo Mimir por favor, llevamos ya mucho tiempo viajando juntos con tu padre.- explicó Mimir lanzando un poco de información. Con cuentagotas para no aturdirlo. 

Atreus asintió, sabía que ahora mismo podía estar contándole una mentira aprovechándose de la situación. Pero no tenía nada más a lo que aferrearse y no parecía mala persona. 

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- pregunto de una forma tan inocente mientras miraba a los lados que hizo derretir el corazón de Mimir. 

\- Está luchando contra un demente responsable de tu accidente Atreus, el únicamente te a dejado en ese estado conmigo porque yo he insistido. Él no podía luchar contigo en brazos ¿Entiendes?- respondió el sabio mirándole con atención. Atreus asintió oyendo los ruidos de pelea de fondo.

Iba a hacer más preguntas, pero un estruendo y un cuerpo calló cerca de ellos asustando a Atreus, haciendo que se encogiera. Mimir miró atentamente a ver de quién era. "Maldita sea" pensó al ver que era Baldur, el cual ya se estaba levantando. 

-¡Rápido pequeño cogeme, es el demente del que te hablé!- exclamó preocupado y frenético Mimir. Tenía que sacar al chico de allí. 

Benditamente Atreus obedeció, cogió a Mimir levantándose dispuesto a correr. Ese hombre no parecía ser muy amigable. 

\- Así que aquí estabas pequeño- dijo peligrosamente la voz de aquel hombre lleno de tatuajes de manera peligrosa. 

Atreus retrocedió asustado, se sentía de mantequilla. Quería correr, pero sus piernas no respondían. Solo atinó a abrazar a Mimir contra su pecho, intentando protegerlo. 

-¡Alejate del niño escoria!- exclamó el sabio rezando porque el espartano se diera prisa. Ahora el niño era presa fácil, sin su arco y flechas, sin saber dónde huir, asustado. Se maldijo por ser solo una cabeza en ese momento.

-Callate si no quieres que te saque los ojos - escupió acercándose al niño. Atreus camino hacia atrás aterrado, pero chocó contra un árbol.

-Seas quien seas, no le harás daño- espetó con voz valiente el chico encogiéndose contra el árbol. NO tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando. Pero nadie resultaría herido por su culpa. 

-¿Uh?- cuestionó con una sonrisa ladeando la cabeza. Su mano llegó a tocar la mejilla de la cicatriz, inclinando su cuerpo a la vez que miraba esos aguamarinas asustados y confusos- Interesante....- dijo en voz baja mientras reparaba en la marca de su cabeza.

Atreus miró con miedo mientras apretaba contra si a la cabeza temblando. Quería gritar y defenderse, pero no sabía cómo ni que debía decir exactamente. Ese dedo bajó desde su cicatriz hasta su barbilla de manera lenta. La mirada del hombre era voraz y no sabía porque pero le daba mucho miedo.

Los gritos de Mimir que ordenaban alejarse al hombre eran omitidos por unos pasos poderosos acompañados de un rugido.

El hombre tatuado se separó suspirando con pesadez. En un segundo fue empotrado y lanzado con gran fuerza lejos. Un grito en el proceso de " No toques a mi hijo" le dió una pista de que ese hombre que lo había salvado era su padre.

Un ágila enorme cogió a Baldur el el aire llevándose lo lejos mientras gritaba.

Pero al reparar la vista en su supuesto padre se quedó congelado. Era enorme y musculado. De piel blanca y barba. Su marca roja era intimidante. 

-¿Estas bien Atreus?¿Te hizo daño?- el hombre grande se volvió enseguida preocupado para ver su estado. 

Atreus se estremeció al verlo tan cerca. El hombre se paró en seco, la mirada de Atreus, era diferente. Le miraba con miedo, le tenía miedo. Algo en su corazón se rompió.

-¿Tu eres mi padre?- preguntó titubeante Atreus hacia aquel intimidante señor.

P.D.: Aquí tienen como prometí, un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita. Espero que la disfruten como las otras ^^. Comentarios e ideas son siempre bienvenidas.


	2. ¿Papá?

-Despacio espartano, la situación es delicada- dijo de forma conciliadora y amable. Sentía perfectamente la tensión del chico alrededor de sus brazos y un leve temblor. Sin duda saber que un hombre con el aspecto de Kratos es tu padre no es muy alentador. Por su parte el dios no ayudaba tampoco, se le veía roto y ansioso al mismo tiempo. No sería bueno que se abalanzarse sin más.

Las manos de Kratos temblaban, dejó su hacha a su espalda y levantó sus manos en señal de paz. Inspiraba profundamente para contenerse, pero la angustia le llenaba "Ha perdido la memoria ¿Porque me miras así? No porfavor..." Pensó queriendo abalanzarse a abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir, mostrar su afecto tanto como pudiera. Pero se contuvo. Veía perfectamente su temblor, casi parecía un cervatillo a punto de salir corriendo. 

-Si Atreus, soy tu padre, me llamo Kratos- "y te quiero con todo mi corazón, te amo como no debería hacerlo" pensó interiormente. Pero eso tendría que esperar, su pequeño le necesitaba más que nunca. 

El chico asintió aún cohibido. 

-¿Puedo acercarme?- preguntó tranquilamente Kratos para sorpresa de Atreus y ciertamente a Mimir, era una gentileza de las que el dios no solía tomarse. Debía de estar tanteando el terreno bastante aterrorizado de que Atreus le rechazara y lo dejara solo por su torpeza.

Atreus dudó un momento, aquel hombre podría partirlo por la mitad si quisiera como un palito. Pero su cara mostraba una preocupación y angustia contenida. Parecía querer abalanzarse hacia él en cualquier momento, pero algo le retenía.  
No tenía otra, ese otro hombre podría volver en cualquier momento, y Mimir..Mimir estaba con él. Sus bracitos acunaron la cabeza amorosamente mientras lo pensaba. Era bueno y parecía afirmar lo que ese padre decía. 

Kratos miró esperanzado cuando Atreus miró y acunó a Mimir. Pero no pudo evitar que ciertos celos se apelotonaran contra el viejo. Que su hijo confiara antes en ese viejo que en él era doloroso, pero en ese momento necesario.

-Confió en tí Mimir- declaró encontrándose con esos ojos sabios. Mimir se sintió complacido y enternecido con ese pequeño. Pero agregó inmediatamente al ver los celos impacientes del musculoso espartano.

-Confía en él también, te quiere muchísimo hermanito...aunque parezca un ogro- añadió guiñándole un ojo haciendo reír al lobito. Kratos se relajó un tanto al escuchar ese delicioso sonido, pero seguía impaciente. Atreus le miró de nuevo aún intimidado pero asintió levemente desencadenando que las piernas del dios se movieran solas hacia el.

Atreus pudo admirar los músculos del hombre moverse y tensarse con cada movimiento. Parecía haber sido tallado en piedra. Tragó duro cuando estuvo en frente de él. Apenas llegaba a su cintura. Pero para su sorpresa se agachó para quedar a la altura de sus ojos enseguida. Atreus intentaba no mirar a todos lados en busca de un camino por el que correr en caso de emergencia. Ese hombre era demasiado grande. 

-Atreus, por favor no tengas miedo de mi- suplicó con desesperación en la voz observando su miedo hacia el. - Nunca te haría daño- añadió con las manos en el aire, quería observar si tenía alguna lesión más o si Baldur lo había dañado. No había visto mucho de su encuentro. Simplemente había explotado de ira al ver es cuerpo tatuado prácticamente encima del su pequeño. Tocando su hermosa cara llena de temor. Se encargaría de obtener algo más que su cabeza. 

Atreus se sintió mal por dentro, ese hombre en verdad parecía dolido. Por lo que decidió dejarle acercarse por el momento.

-Perdone señor, no quería hacerle sentir mal.- dijo respetuoso y algo tímido bajando la cabeza sorprendiendo a ambos- Estoy asustado, mi cabeza es un lío y usted es muy grande. - se sinceró mientras acariciaba la cabeza distraídamente si atreverse a mirarlo.

Kratos se sentía extraño sin saber que decir. Su hijo era una dulzura con memoria o sin ella. Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, pero temía espantar su pequeño progreso.

La risa de Mimir destensó el ambiente.

\- No le llames señor a tu padre Atreus, puede ser un extraño para ti ahora, pero creo que con Kratos se sentirá menos viejo- Atreus sonrió ante esto y el dios bendijo la fluidez de la cabeza para estas cosas.

-Esta bien...Kratos entonces-dijo más calmado mirando de nuevo al hombre que lo miraba arriba abajo buscando desesperado cualquier herida- Estoy bien Kratos, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- añadió aún tímido.

Kratos asintió pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Puedo asegurarme?- pidió amablemente reteniendo sus ganas tremendas de cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo a casa corriendo. Gracias a los dioses Atreus asintió dando un voto de confianza.

Al principio cuando notó esas manos grandes en su cabeza examinandole se tensó, pensando en como podrían aplastarlo cual hormiga. Pero sus manos le recordaron al poco la calidez que sintió en la oscuridad y se fue relajando.  
Se sonrojó un poco cuando sus manos bajaron cachando su pecho, su cintura y sus piernas pero no dijo nada y se dejó hacer. El toque era gentil y cuidadoso. Realmente parecía su padre. Pensó cuidadosamente acariciando a Mimir como si fuera un gatito mientras le examinaban los tobillos. Decidió darle un voto de confianza y dar de su parte para acercarse a él.

Mimir casi podía ronronear de las caricias inconscientes del niño. Pero sabía que no podía dormirse ahora. Tenía que estar con el niño hasta que estuviera tranquilo y dormido en su cama. 

-Bien- dijo finalmente terminando su chequeo de lesiones. Lo cierto es que sentir ese pequeño cuerpo debajo de sus manos le traían pensamientos impuros, pero los apartó de lado con una patada mental. Tenía que mantenerse enfocado en su hijo. "Es en lo único que piensas últimamente" se dijo irónico.

-Disculpame Kratos pero..¿Nosotros tenemos casa?- preguntó sintiéndose estúpido Atreus sacando a su padre de sus pensamientos- Mimir me ha dicho que estamos de viaje pero esque...estoy muy cansado- dijo muy avergonzado mirando hacia abajo de nuevo, quería desplomarse sobre algo blandito y sentir la calidez del fuego.

Kratos sonrió levemente sorprendiendo a Mimir. Atreus pensó que se veía mejor así que con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, tenemos un hogar. Tranquilo, el viaje puede esperar- Kratos no quiso nombrar a Fey si el chico no preguntaba, no todavía. Tenía que asegurarse de ponerlo a salvo y desacerese de Baldur cuanto antes. Con ese peligro nunca irían seguros a cumplir el deseo de su esposa.- Podemos ir ahora sí lo deseas- ofreció Kratos poniéndose en pie y ofreciendo su mano hacia el chico.

Atreus dudó de nuevo mirando esa posibilidad, miró a esos ojos ámbar que le pedían tantas cosas en una sola mirada. No sé echó atrás , ya había decidido poner de su parte.

Atreus tomó uno de esos dedos de esa gigantesca mano a su parecer. La calidez que despedía fue reconfortante. No sabía a dónde le llevaría todo aquello. Pero estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría de haber confiado en ese hombre del tatuaje rojo.

\--------

-Déjame salir madre- pidió tenebrosa mente Baldur desde una gran jaula de ramas mágicas.

-Hijo mío, solo dime para qué quieres al niño- pidió Freya desesperada. Porfin tenía a su pequeño consigo, pero el hecho de que Atreus podría ser dañado por él le estrujaba la conciencia.- ¿Es por Odín? Si así no lo hagas mi niño, nosotros juntos podemos hacer algo nuevo, algo grande. No lo necesitamos- añadió susurrando.

Baldur calló. Quería a ese niño si, pero no como lo necesitaba antes. Había cambiado a otro ser desde que lo conoció. "Fragil, temeroso, hermoso..."pensó relamiéndose por dentro. Todo lo que había visto y oído indicaba que el niño había perdido la memoria. Baldur se rió internamente de su madre, si supiera de sus gustos sexuales lo más seguro es que lo hubiera entregado a Hel. 

Que le jodan a Odín ese pequeño sería suyo.


	3. ¿Hogar?

A través de la piedra de Higdrasil no tardaron mucho en llegar a casa. Kratos le dejaba espacio a su hijo mientras pacientemente miraba a su alrededor. Su curiosidad no se había esfumado con su memoria. Eso le dió esperanzas, si el chico estaba dispuesto a recortar, quizás ocurriera pronto. Sentía celos del lugar privilegiado en el que se encontraba Mimir. Pero tendría que dejarlo hacer por el momento.

Atreus inspeccionó la casa con cuidado. Era bonita por fuera y vio que tenía un jardín trasero para plantar alimentos. Sin embargo, al entrar, parecía que había pasado un tiempo desde que alguien pasara por aquí. No estaba sucio o desordenado, pero estaba algo...vacío.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó a su espalda su padre observando todas las reacciones de su niño. Quería más bien preguntar ”¿Recuerdas?" Pero no quería incomodarlo más , debía de ser duro intentar recordar pero no poder.

-Si, solo me preguntaba ¿Hemos estado mucho fuera?- respondió el niño dejando un momento a Mimir en una mesa, sentía los brazos de plomo.

-Un tiempo...pero nada extraordinario- dijo el hombre midiendo sus palabras, temía toda la explicación que venía detrás de todo eso. 

Entonces vió como su pequeño se abrazaba a sí mismo en busca de calor echado algo de vaho por la boca. Temblando a la vez que decía -ya veo...-. 

Rápidamente cogió un montón de madera y lo echó a la chimenea. Atreus se acercó curioso mientras con yesca y pedregal encendía el fuego. Atreus suspiró de alivio acercandose  un poco. Aún no sabía cuánto debía acercarse a ese señor enorme. 

-Tranquilo, estas en casa- le dijo en voz baja apartándose el dios de su camino para que se acercara al fuego sin incomodidades.  Atreus le miró agradecido y se sentó enfrente del fuego absorbiendo su calor.

Kratos se apresuró a preparar un baño para el chico. Se veía fatigado y aún rígido. Un baño le calmaría , escogió un jabón elaborado por su esposa para los días de fatiga hecho con lavandas y preparó las toallas mientras el agua se calentaba. 

-Mimir- llamó Atreus curioso mirando el fuego.

-Dime pequeño- preguntó un poco adormilado por el fuego que empezaba a caldear el interior de la casa. 

-¿Siempre he vivido aquí?- preguntó curioso, el lugar era acogedor, pero no parecía tener muchos años. 

-Si Lad. - Mimir sonrió al ver de reojo como el apresurado padre hacía todo lo posible porque el chico estuviera cómodo y se sintiera seguro. - Escucha Atreus, tu padre puede parecer muchas cosas no muy alagueñas por su aspecto. Pero el te quiere y siempre te ha cuidado con esmero. ¿Entiendes?.

Atreus miró a su padre que no estaba atento ya que estaba profundamente concentrado en preparar un agua ideal al parecer.   
El chico se levantó con cansancio y respondió:  
-Creo que si, intentaré poner todo de mi parte y no preocuparlo. Gracias Mimir- el sabio sonrió de nuevo cerrando sus ojos. Necesitaba un descanso después de tanta aventura. El chico parecía lo suficiente seguro...pero no pudo evitar mantener un ojo abierto por si las moscas. 

-No es necesario que esté perfecta se-..Kratos, muchas gracias por hacermelo- sonrió levemente agradecido y cansado Atreus mientras se agarraba al borde de la tina para mirar ese agua calentita que le esperaba. 

Kratos se volvió para verlo, su corazón se sintió feliz de ver esa pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Se le veía cansado, con unas ojeras que osaban delinear por su rostro y un leve temblor de piernas. No pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla, quitándole  un rastro de suciedad. Atreus enrojeció levemente pero no apartó su rostro. Kratos se pateó mentalmente cuando vio de nuevo confusión en el rostro del chico

\- Perdona, tu solo relájate, haré la cena mientras- contestó forzandose a separarse para darle intimidad. Atreus asintió demasiado cansado como para pensar.

Intentando aplastar todos sus instintos de admirar su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, Kratos se mordía el labio. De verdad se vería como un pecado mortal. "Un pecado que aún no puedo tener" se lamentó el padre mientras preparaba la olla en el fuego. 

Oyó perfectamente como las prendas caían al suelo y un chapoteo le indicó que el pequeño cuerpo estaba ya dentro del agua. Si no fuera por el fulminante ojo de Mimir que le recordaba la situación habría intentado mirar a la tina más de una vez. 

Atreus por su parte estaba en la gloria. Se sentía bien y  calentito. Metió y saco la cabeza varias veces. Se frotó con jabón y cuando se aclaró se quedó simplemente recostado en la bandera de madera intentando no pensar. Luego se dió cuenta de algo. Se acercó un poco al otro extremo y recostó la cabeza entre sus brazos mirando al hombre. La verdad que mirándolo más de cerca sus músculos eran atractivos.

-Kratos- el hombre pareció tensarse antes de volverse, como si temiera verlo. Pero enseguida se giró, tuvo la impresión de que se sonrojó. Pero quizás solo fuera su imaginación. -Yo tengo...¿Tengo una mamá?- se atrevió finalmente a preguntar. 

Kratos se relajó visiblemente y respondió:  
-Si, pero, será mejor que lo hablemos cuando salgas de ahí . Mientras cenamos ¿Te parece?- pidió con cierto dolor en los ojos. Atreus asintió sin insistir más. Prácticamente deseaba dejarse llevar, no tenía fuerzas para mucho más.

Pronto estuvieron los dos sentados en frente del fuego. Kratos tuvo que concentrarse en el estofado como nunca antes, pues el sonido de su hijo saliendo de la bañera y luego del secado era increíblemente tentador, mirar un momento y encontrarse con lo que seguramente sería el mejor culito que hubiera visto no ayudaba. Pero ahora era un niño asustado pidiendo ayuda, no cometería ningún error, no se dejaría. 

-Muchas gracias, se ve muy rico- agradeció Atreus cuando recibió su cuenco. Estaba vestido con una túnica sencilla de piel de color crema que le venía aún bastante grande. Se veía hermoso con sus mejillas sonrojadas aún por el agua. Una tentación inocente y deliciosa para cualquiera a ojos de Kratos. 

\- Oh créeme hermanito, tu cocinas mejor. Tu padre podría quemar el agua- dijo Mimir para que el bobo de su padre quitará esos ojos que parecían derretirse ante la imagen de Atreus. Kratos gruñó dándole una mirada molesta a Mimir haciendo sonreír a Atreus. Pero otro sonido compitió con el de su padre, el gruñido del estómago del pequeño.

Kratos rió suavemente haciendo que Atreus se enrojeciera pero riera también. Haciendo que Mimir de relajara un tanto de su vigilancia. 

-Come, yo te cuento todo lo que quieras saber- dijo simplemente el dios. Atreus asintió y empezó a comer como siempre. Delicado y con mesura. Con modales a pesar de estar hambriento. Kratos casi se pierde de nuevo en esa imagen tan divina. Pero un carraspeó de Mimir lo sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

Kratos comenzó a contarle todo de su madre y de paso algo de su infancia. Pero se centró en Faye más que nada. Una mujer fuerte y amable que mantuvo la familia unida. Amorosa y risueña. Hasta que un fatídico día murió enferma.

Atreus se entristeció visiblemente. Kratos lo miró atentamente intentando adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- Me siento mal, por olvidarla. - soltó por fin con tono culpable mirando su plato casi vacío ya. - Parecía una buena madre. Lo siento- se disculpó mirándole por fin a los ojos del dios sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba al verlo en esos ojos azules. 

Kratos puso una mano en su pecho. No dejaría que se sintiera mal por algo así.

-Ella está aquí Atreus. Ella te recuerda este donde esté. Estará siempre contigo aunque no veas su rostro- las palabras fueron realmente arrulladoras y calmantes para el pequeño. Dejó su cuenco y estrujó la mano contra si. 

\- Gracias. Tú también pareces un buen padre- respondió calmadamente y agradecido con sus ojos cansados. Haciendo que Kratos se derritiera de nuevo. Pero su chico estaba cansado. Era hora de ponerlo a dormir. 

Y dicho y hecho Atreus estuvo en su cama siendo arropado por su padre con varias mantas y pieles. Atreus se sintió querido, en casa. Y momentos después de decir "buenas noches" estaba ya dormido en ese lecho de amor paternal.

Kratos finalmente al verlo dormido y a salvo. Le acarició el cabello y depositó un beso en esa adolorida frente. Culpandose de nuevo por tan fatídico accidente.

-Espartano, es hora de dormir. Por favor, se me cansan los ojos de vigilarte- protestó mirando la tierna escena con una sonrisa.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- preguntó en un gruñido sentándose pesadamente en el lecho. Separándose a regañadientes de esa visión hermosa de su hijo durmiendo pacíficamente.

-Como decirlo, pareces un pretendiente que se pondría a besar sus pies en cualquier momento- suspiró cerrando ya sus ojos. Pero añadió- El ya está bien de momento hermano, date un descanso tú también.

Kratos gruño de nuevo en respuesta recostándose en su propio lecho sin dejar de vigilar al de enfrente. Por suerte tenía el sueño ligero, si el pequeño tenía alguna molestia estaría al segundo a su lado para resolverla. Iban a ser unos días muy largos.

P.D.: perdón la confusión en los títulos. Ya los puse en su lugar. Gracias a todos por leer y disfruten :).


	4. Acercamiento

Los días pasaron y las preguntas fueron contestadas una a una. En un principio Kratos lo llevó a sitios conocidos, en un intento que recordara de su infancia. Pero no se atrevió a llevarlo más lejos de las protecciones que puso Faye en su día. Tampoco dejaba mucho solo al chico, tenía una extraña obsesión o idea de que en cuanto le quitará la vista de encima aprovecharía para salir corriendo y no lo vería jamás. El pequeño parecía verlo ya con confianza, pero el miedo de los ojos del chico la primera vez que lo vió aún calaba hondo en su ser. No quería ver algo así nunca más.

-Más recto- indicó el dios a Atreus mientras apuntaba a la diana del árbol. El chico obedeció pero no dio en el blanco, se quedó en un lateral. Sin embargo el joven sonrió era la primera vez que le daba a la madera. -Bien- aduló el hombre con su cara sería pero en su voz había satisfacción. 

Kratos se sentía incómodo incluso de que el chico saliera de la cabaña. Pero no podía mantenerlo encerrado. El hombre no deseaba que hiciera esfuerzos tan pronto, al principio le dió tareas domésticas cuando preguntó cómo ser útil y de paso recordar las cosas básicas. Cómo cocinar, buscar raíces, limpiar, afilar las armas. Pero luego el chico cogió más confianza y al final de la semana ya estaba pidiendo un poco de acción. Quería aprender como solía pelear y ahí el hombre no pudo decir que no. Necesitaba que el chico no fuera una presa fácil, y menos ahora. 

Recordó de nuevo la figura de Baldur y sus mandíbula se tensó. No dejaría que ese dios volviera a tocar un solo pelo de su hijo. 

-Kratos- le llamó el niño tímidamente, ya tenía más confianza y no le cabía duda que ese hombre era su padre. Pero seguía viéndolo intimidante. A Kratos eso le dolía pero debía esforzarse en ser más suave y aguantarse.- ¿Cómo conseguía darle de lleno?- preguntó sacando otra flecha del carcaj. 

-Es práctica Atreus, pero creo que corregir tu postura ayudaría. Ven- respondió poniéndose detrás de él y sin pensar en lo que hacía lo cogió por la cintura y lo puso más recto. -Relájate-pidió al sentir la tensión del niño.

Atreus totalmente rojo al sentir el cálido aliento de su padre en la oreja hizo como le pedían. Kratos se dio cuenta en ese momento del acercamiento de sus cuerpos. Tener de nuevo esa delicadeza entre sus grandes manos hizo subir su temperatura y al ver que el chico se relajaba decidió no apartarse. El dulce olor de Atreus que tanto añoraba le quitó el sentido común de la situación del pequeño y empezó la seducción.

-Mirada recta- señaló acercándose así oreja haciéndole estremecer. Mientras una de sus manos subieron de manera gentil la barbilla para luego bajar y poner uno de sus brazos en mejor posición- Eso es, ahora mientras lo tensas aguanta la respiración. Esto.- indicó acariciándole la zona del vientre de manera suave. Atreus estaba tan rojo como una manzana pero no se atrevió a decir palabra, se sentía tan bien dejándose llevar.- Tiene que endurecerse, si eso es.-

Kratos aspiró unos segundos ese aroma tan perfecto de flores silvestres y canela. Se sentía casi ido en ese momento, tanto tiempo añorando un acercamiento y así. "Es demasiado perfecto" era en lo único que podía pensar al sentir la calidez y fragilidad de aquel cuerpo. Iba a empezar a besar su esbelto cuello sin pensar cuando un ruido suave y siseante silbó. Atreus había dado en el blanco.

\- ¡Le di!- dijo lleno de alegría separándose un poco para saltar sin acordarse de la vergonzosa situación. Una euforia extraña lo llenaba, un recuerdo pasado tal vez, de cada vez que acertaba un objetivo en frente de su padre.

Atreus se volvió emocionado con estrellas en sus azules y hermosos ojos. Kratos no pudo evitar sacar otra sonrisa felicitándolo e irgiendose de nuevo. Cómo añoraba esa alegría en su chico. 

Vio entonces también su leve enrojecimiento de mejillas y se sintió mal de nuevo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Había estado apunto de tirarlo todo al garete por sus deseos más íntimos. ”Quizás lo hayas hecho ya imbécil" pensó arrepentido viendo como el chico se había alejado un poco y lo miraba con algo de vergüenza al darse cuenta de sus saltitos.

-Lo siento, te incomodé. No debí invadir tu espacio personal siendo cómo estás.- dijo Kratos mirándolo arrepentido, rezando que no fuera tarde y que no volviera a alejarse de nuevo. Pero para su sorpresa el chico dijo:

-N-no, está bien. Eres un buen maestro- respondió tímido pero ya con algo de confianza.- Puedes acercarte a mi siempre que lo desees, esto me ha hecho recordar una antigua emoción.- el chico guardo su arco a su espalda y le dirigió una agradable sonrisa que hizo al espartano sentirse en el cielo- Creo que así iremos progresando. No me desagrada.

Kratos se sentía en el Valhalla. Tenía que reconocer que con recuerdos o no el chico seguía teniendo un arte de socializar que él nunca tuvo. Se sintió orgulloso por ello. 

Tímidamente Atreus se reafirmó cogiendo uno de los dedos de Kratos como señal que estaba listo para volver a casa. Kratos sonrió con calidez antes de asentir y dirigir los dos a casa.

Habían dejado a Mimir en la cabaña ya que se había quejado del frío (Aunque en realidad era para dejarles algo de tiempo a solas ya que el pequeño se veía mucho más relajado con su entorno). Kratos se sintió afortunado de ello, seguramente no hubiera dado su punto bueno a un acercamiento tan pronto y repentino.

Miró de reojo a su niño que admiraba el panorama con curiosidad, tenía que ser cuidadoso, lo sabía. Pero estaba tan emocionado por qué le dejara tocarlo de nuevo, así que decidió que a partir de ahora seguiría sus instintos. Quería darle solo lo mejor a su hijo. Y lo haría como amante y como padre.

\------------

Baldur estaba poseído de ira. Cómo podía ser que su madre lo hubiera apresado de manera tan fácil. La mujer seguía suplicando que le contara la verdad. Pero si lo hacia ella no dejaría que cumpliera su objetivo. Así que decidió recurrir a otro plan que no fuera darse de narices con la jaula y gritar.

Jugó bien sus cartas y empezó a llenar de mentiras la cabeza de su madre. Simuló estar pérdidamente enamorado pero sin decir a quién se refería por un falso temor al ser repudiado. 

-Eso es maravilloso hijo mío. - dijo alegre Freya creyendo que su niño estaba abriéndose por fin a ella y perdonando sus errores. 

-Déjame salir madre y ayúdame a encontrar a esa persona- pidió Baldur en su maquinación con voz engatusadora.

Pero ya diosa en sus ansias no era estúpida. Y solo con eso no iba a dejar salir a su peligroso hijo.

\- Dime quien es y zanjemos nuestros problemas antes. Cuando decida que todo está bien con nosotros saldrás- sentenció la diosa compungida, retirándose para pensar a solas.

Baldur resopló saturado. Estaba contándose mucho para no salir de ahí a mordiscos. Pero solo tenía que mantener la farsa un poco más y podría volver a encontrarse con ese precioso ser llamado Atreus. 

Sabía que se estaba obsesionado con el crío. Pero no podía evitar sentir más impulsos impuros cada día que pasaba. Volver a tocar esa piel tersa, comerse a bocados su inocencia. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Y él siempre conseguía lo que quería.


	5. Confusión

El tiempo siguió pasando y para Mimir Kratos estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Supo por las confidencias del chico que su padre se había hacer caso indebidamente y le echó la bronca por ello. Pero añadió al final el hecho de que al niño le gustó y que esperaba que volviera ha hacerlo de nuevo. Eso había hecho que el espartano sintiera como pocas veces hacia. 

Sin embargo la confianza conllevaba peligros. El chico había pedido a su padre que lo enseñara a cazar y el embelsemado padre no pudo decir que no a cualquiera que fuera su súplica. Mimir suspiró al ver como el dios babeaba diciendo que el chico necesitaba practicar su puntería con un objetivo móvil , cosa que reconoció el sabio, pero sabía de sus intenciones ocultas. Quería otra oportunidad de acercamiento más íntima, si es posible que lo acercara a sus labios. 

Mimir no paraba de recordar al sacó de músculos que debía de ser paciente y que lo más importante era que el chico le diera total confianza. Luego ya se vería. Pero el hombre parecía más desesperado de lo usual, el tiempo esperando a su hijo y que el niño se viera más deliciosamente inocente en su ignorancia no ayudaban. 

Por su parte el sabio estaba preocupado por el niño. El chico estaba asentándose bastante bien a los dos y su entorno. Sin embargo podía notar los nuevos sentimientos confundidos del joven. Miraba a su padre entre admiración y atracción. No era bueno para el chico que su padre lo empujara más a la última con acciones sutiles de seducción. 

La última vez Kratos había masajeado una rodilla de Atreus después de sufrir un tirón por falta de práctica en una de sus prácticas de tiro. Kratos le enseñaba de manera práctica como debía masajear cuando eso pasará de nuevo. Pero muy pronto sus manos subieron a su muslo de manera tentativa poniendo de escusa cómo hacerlo si pasaba en esa zona. Atreus se puso rojo como un tomate al sentir ese toque más cercano, pero en su mente solo quería que siguiera. El hechizo entre los dos fue roto por el carraspeó de Mimir. Un avergonzado Atreus se puso en pie de inmediato y Kratos le había gruñido molesto.

-Atreus, mira con cuidado a tu alrededor. No sabes lo que puede aparecer.- Advirtió su padre cauteloso, haciendo siempre que el niño caminara detrás de él. Vigilante de que nada osara dañarlo. 

El chico asintió obediente y trotó feliz detrás de su padre intentando seguir el ritmo. 

-Kratos- llamó suavemente Atreus. Este gruñó suave indicando que continuara hablando. Encantado de oír su dulce voz sin rastro ya de timidez.- ¿Cuando estaré listo de nuevo para llevar a madre a la montaña?- preguntó intentando no profundizar demasiado. No quería meter la pata por algo que quizás no debía de decir.

Kratos se paró en seco. Atreus lo hizo con él algo asustado por haber metido la pata.

\- No lo sé- respondió honestamente con voz grave. Se volvió hacia el chico con lentitud. Era la misma pregunta que le había hecho al principio de su aventura. Pero ahora parecía tener un peso diferente.- Progresas rápido, pero temo por ti.- el hombre se agachó ante él preocupado mirándole a los ojos.

-Entiendo que necesito más práctica , haré lo que me pidas- contestó con respeto el chico. A Kratos le hizo sonreír, era una perfección en sí misma. 

-Sigamos practicando entonces-dijo dijo levantándose de nuevo. Atreus sonrió también y apresuró a seguirle el paso. 

Siguieron un rato caminando, Kratos aprovechó a enseñarle a rastrear los diferentes tipos de presa y andar en sigilo. Atreus estaba concentrado en poner los pies como su padre cuando algo sonó en su cabeza, voces al parecer. Susurros.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido en voz baja el niño.

Kratos se giró para verlo sin comprender. El chico miraba a todas partes confundido.

-¿Hm?- cuestionó su padre sin apartar la mirada mientras seguían practicando el sigilo. 

-¿Oyes eso?- preguntó Atreus oyendo las voces de forma intermitente.- Son como voces...¿En mi..cabeza?- se questionó más a sí mismo que a otra cosa. 

Kratos frunció el ceño recordando demasiado bien el episodio de dolor del chico en las tierras élficas. Se paró haciendo que Atreus chocará con él al no estar atento. Pero su caída hacia atrás fue interrumpida por su hábil padre que lo sujeto entre sus brazos. Quedando ambos demasiado cerca.

Atreus se enrojeció al instante. Los ojos de Kratos le escrutinaban y sus fuertes brazos le pegaban a sus musculado pectoral. El dios no perdió tiempo de la reacción del chico a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, quería acercarlo más a era y besarlo con pasión. Pero en vez de eso inspiró hondamente confundiendo al chico. Tenía que controlar sus instintos, el niño tenía suficiente con su situación actual. Incluso oía de nuevo voces, cosa que lo preocupaba.

-¿Duele?- logró articular Kratos separando un poco sus cuerpos para alivio de la temperatura de Atreus. Pero este miró sin comprender, ¿Porque tendría que doler?. 

Iba a responder pero un Drug les sorprendió por detrás. Rápidamente Kratos apartó a Atreus de un empujón para que el ser no llegara a tocarlo y le rebanó la cabeza de un hachazo. Pero el problema no acababa ahí , en cuanto el Drug calló otros aparecieron entre los árboles "Mierda, estaba tan enfocado en Atreus que me olvide del nido que hay en este lado del bosque" se pateó el dios mentalmente. Pero para su sorpresa una flecha estalló entre los ojos de uno de ellos matándolo al instante.

Se volvió y vió un Atreus preparado para la batalla que lo miraba con decisión. Kratos no pudo evitar sacar media sonrisa divertida, el chico siempre estaba dispuesto a la acción , aunque estuviera desmemoriado.

La lucha fue emocionante para Atreus, la euforia y adrenalina le recorría todas las partes del cuerpo. No podía parar de saltar y hacer todos los movimientos que su padre le enseñó. Kratos orgulloso luchó junto a él, pero sin dejar que se acercara ni un solo ser. Por mucho que se alegrará de ver luchar a su hijo junto a él, no permitiría que sufriera daño alguno.

Todo fue bien, hasta que un grito de su hijo le hizo girarse.

-¡Atreus!- gritó viendo como había dejado su arco y se agarraba adolorido su cabecita mientras dejaba caerse de rodillas. -¡Aguanta!- gritó angustiado mientras mataba al último monstruo. 

Atreus ya no escuchaba nada. Solo voces, voces que gritaban doloridas. Era espantosamente doloroso. Lo único que podía hacer era encogerse y rezar porque se fueran ¿Que era eso?.

El calor que lo envolvió una vez lo hizo de nuevo. El olor agradable, la protección de aquellos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban y lo acunaban de nuevo. Una voz decía algo de manera desesperada, solo pudo articular una palabra:

-Papá...-antes de caer de nuevo esa conocida oscuridad.

Kratos se quedó paralizado de miedo. Su niño estaba inconsciente de nuevo en sus brazos. Pero esta vez no sabía ni porque. Los gritos habían parado pero le preocupa enormemente no saber el mal que le atacaba. 

Temblando de miedo se puso de nuevo en pie con su hijo en brazos no sin antes echarse su arco a la espalda. "¿Que te ocurre?¿Que te hace daño?" Pensó con ansiedad caminando hacia la casa mientras miraba ese delicado rostro que parecía tan en paz ahora. Estaba demasiado pálido.-Atreus...- susurró apenas audible. 

Pronto llegó a la cabaña que abrió de una patada sobresaltado seguramente a Mimir el cual dormitaba.

-¡Que maneras son esas de entrar en casa!- exclamó indignado la cabeza al ver al mastodonte precipitarse a dentro mientras la puerta se cerraba con el mismo estruendo tras de sí. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de la situacion era peliaguda cuando el hombre dispuso a un Atreus inconsciente en la cama con mucha delicadeza. 

\- Hermanito... ¿Que le sucede? ¿Está herido?- preguntó frenético a la vez que Kratos lo ponía en una mesa cerca de ellos.

-Yo...no lo sé...- contestó sin saber muy bien que decir. Lo examinó cuidadosamente ante la atenta mirada de Mimir, que a su juicio eran unos toques llenos de temblores, casi parecía que la enfermedad había vuelto al ver su agobio.

-Hermano, quizás pueda ayudar. Cuéntame qué paso- pidió el sabio más tranquilo al ver que al chico ileso. 

Kratos se sentó con pesadez en el borde de la cama de su hijo sin dejar de vigilar cualquier atisbo de despertar y aceptó. 

-Empezó a oír voces paseando en el bosque, nos atacaron unos Drug. Luchó bien, pero pronto cayó de rodillas chillando de dolor- su voz tembló un poco recordando como se sujetaba la cabeza de manera tan fuerte que podía haberse hecho daño sin quererlo. - Lo abracé...no sabía qué hacer, no me respondía y...se desmayó en mis brazos- su mano pasaba acariciando su sedoso pelo en un intento de reconfortar aquel terrible momento y borrarlo. - Lo único bueno de esto es que me dijo Papá, como si se sintiera vulnerable- finalizó culpable de que su Atreus sufriera y no ser capaz de salvarlo del mismo.

Mimir pensó lentamente.   
-Bueno, si como dices es algo que ya le pasó antes no son recuerdos que intentan volver.- descartó el sabio frunciendo el ceño- Puede que debas de advertirle, de su otro yo. Su naturaleza divina- dijo seriamente Mimir. 

Kratos no apartaba la mirada del niño, acariciándole. Pero escuchaba atento.

-Me dijo que las voces desaparecieron desde que visitó Hel. Me dijo que si sentía en armonía consigo mismo...- entonces cayó, el chico estaba en una espiral de confusión sin sus memorias e instantes antes lo había seducido de manera no muy sutil. 

Se llevó una mano a la cara sintiéndose más culpable que nunca. No iba a renunciar a tenerlo, pero no quería que sufriera, menos de esta forma. 

\- Habla con él hermano, de todo- interrumpió Mimir sus pensamientos - A él también le gustabas y algo me dice que lo hace ahora.- no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se desplazara por su cara al ver la cara anonadada del dios. 

Kratos asintió, pero por ahora su prioridad era que ese niño descansará. Sin más preámbulos se quitó su armadura y durmió acunando lo en sus brazos. Demasiados sustos por hoy como para separarse de su retoño que ya lo había llamado papá.


	6. Encrucijada

Baldur había conseguido finalmente su objetivo después de un mes de incansables interpretaciones de amor estúpido hacia su madre.

Porfin había conseguido salir de esa jaula. Pero lo mejor de todo, tenía un plan para conseguir al niño. Pero debía controlarse y andar con mente fría , el padre no se lo pondría fácil.

-Gracias madre, estaba esperando esto con ganas, pero debo decir que esperé más satisfacción al hacerlo- Comentó con desdén pisando el charco de sangre esparcido por el jardín junto al cuerpo tembloroso de la diosa.

Ella lo miró con ojos dolidos. Sin entender que quería en realidad.

\- Pero no te preocupes madre, obtendré esa satisfacción poseyendo al lobito- concluyó con una gran sonrisa dejando detrás de sí a una madre aterrada y espantada por la declaración.

Sin más dilación Baldur se fue dejando a su madre morir desangrada lentamente.

\------

El calor agradable lo envolvía de nuevo. No quería separarse, estaba tan agusto. Una voz lo llamó suavemente, pero él simplemente se acurrucó más ronroneando feliz contra ese cálido pecho que lo hacía feliz. Suspiró con ese bonito sentimiento.

La voz no volvió a llamarle, pareció que su comportamiento hizo que se apretaba más a él y ganó un cosquilleo en el pelo con un gruñido de satisfacción por parte de la zona de calidez.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos ante las caricias. Descubriendo que las proporcionaba su propio padre, el cual estaba acostado con él en la misma cama. Lo miraba con cariño mientras con un brazo lo abrazaba y con otro le hacía cositas en el pelo. Las mantas proporcionaban un calor extra del que no quería salir.

-Padre...- dijo en voz baja sin pensarlo mucho a la vez que se apretaba un poco más a ese pecho seguro que no dudó en recibirlo.

El corazón de Kratos volcó un poco al oír esa palabra que lo llenaba de tranquilidad. Su chico lo llamaba de nuevo padre o papá como ayer. Cómo lo quería. Por un momento pensó que le molestaría que se hubiera metido en su cama. Pero para su alivio vió que estaba más que complacido.

Entonces salió de ese ensimismamiento paradisíaco en el cual veneraba la visión de un Atreus adormilado. "Las voces .." recordó con miedo de que volvieran a aparecer y arruinar ese hermoso momento.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hijo?- preguntó de la misma manera para que se sintiera correspondido en ese amor paternal. El cual era infinito.

\- Bien, siento lo de ayer. No sé qué me pasó.- respondió con una disculpa avergonzado y preocupado consigo mismo pensando que estaría loco o había enfermado. Sin embargo la mano que le acariciaba tan suavemente no paró su trabajo, asegurando que no pasaba nada.

Kratos suspiró algo más tranquilo. Tenía que hablar con él niño de su naturaleza. No volvería a pasar por ese dolor, no lo permitiría.

-Atreus, tengo que decirte algo importante. Y necesito que me escuches hasta el final- El chico asintió pero pidió algo a cambio acomodándose más en la almuada.

-¿Puedes contarmelo aquí? Me gusta...me hace sentir seguro estar así - explicó el pequeño haciendo que el pecho de Kratos se llenará de un calor especial.

Kratos sonrió levemente asintiendo. Atreus se sintió feliz. 

Kratos le contó todo lo relacionado con la divinidad. Le contó de sus naturalezas, que él era uno y como por ende Atreus también lo era. Le contó la peligrosidad de la suya que le hacía cambiar de personalidad a una más agresiva y peligrosa. Todo lo que aconteció en el pasado. Esa era la razón de sus voces, tenía que mantener estable sus emociones.

\- Un dios...¿ Baldur también lo era?- preguntó asustado por todo lo contado mirándose a los ojos. Ante la respuesta afirmativa Atreus tembló en los brazos de su padre que le frotó la espalda arrepentido de ser tan contundente. -No quiero ser un dios padre, no quiero hacerte daño, yo te quiero.- sollozó al recordar lo que le había contado, cuando perdió los estrivos y le disparó al pecho.

-Atreus, tranquilo, tu y yo podemos elegir lo que queremos ser. No me harás daño pequeño.- Consoló abrazándolo , haciendo que el pequeño ocultura su rostro en su pecho mientras sollozaba. Sabía que pasaría esto, el chico era una dulzura y la sola idea de hacerle daño le aterraba. Pero no permitiría que su hijo sufriera de nuevo dolores de su doble personalidad. 

-Atreus...yo también te quiero- añadió el dios besando el cabello de su hijo. Intentando que su estado de ánimo mejorará. Nunca pensó que tener su cuerpo temblando debajo de él fuera tan rompedor. En el pasado fue duro si, pero eso no pasaría de nuevo, iba a darle todo su amor de una manera u otra.

El chico fue parando y volvió a alzar la cabeza conectando sus ojos de nuevo. Atreus le besó la mejilla con afecto dejando un sonrojó en ambos. A Kratos casi se le para el corazón de la dulce sorpresa. Atreus dio una risita al ver su incrédula cara y lo abrazó de nuevo suspirando.

-¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más aquí?- pregunto tímido el joven.

La suave risa de Kratos vibro en sus pectorales reconfortado al niño.

-Todo el día si lo deseas- "muchas emociones con solo amanecer" pensó y razonó. Ya le diría sobre sus sentimientos. No tenía ninguna prisa y necesitaba que la mente de Atreus estuviera despejada y feliz. No permitiría un ataque como el de ayer.

\------

Sin embargo un Mimir indignado por falta de atención exigió ser atendido por el niño. Extrañaba estar en esos bracitos y dar un dulce paseo. Kratos gruñó celoso y molesto. Pero no pudo competir contra los ojitos de cachorro de Atreus.

El paseo fue por el río , comentando cómo se hacía uno un buen dios y como paliar su posible cambios de personalidad si está amenazaba con aflorar. Kratos se sintió orgulloso, su hijo se comportaba con madurez y sentido común. Su corazón de oro siempre estaba ahí y no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio de que esa maliciosa presencia no hubiera aparecido, seguía siendo su hijo pero prefería mil veces a ese bondadoso ser de luz que tenía delante.

En un momento dado Atreus dió un resbalón en una de las piedras del río por el que estaban cruzando, Kratos apresuró a este ser su brazo para evitar su caída pero un flash azul y rápido llegó junto a su hijo más rápido. Apareciendo con él un hombre lleno de tatuajes que llegó a sugetar al niño de su caída agarrándolo hacia sí de la cintura y con otra mano una de sus muñecas. Baldur.

-Hola pequeño, ten cuidado donde pones el pie- dijo seductoramente sonriendo al chico deleitándose de su carita atónita cambiaba a un pálido miedo.

-Tu..- gruñó fiero Mimir todavía en uno de los brazos de Atreus.

Kratos apresuró a apartar a su hijo de Baldur después de la sorpresa inicial dejando a un enfadado dios tatuado después de ese tirón. La piel del niño era muy suave, quería quitarle la ropa y recorrerla entera ya.

-Largo escoria- advirtió sacándose las espadas del caos mientras el niño era puesto detrás de él. -¿Donde está Freya?- exigió saber Kratos. Ella era la única que sabía de su secreta debilidad.

-Oh! Ella no entendió el amor que le tengo a tu hijo ¿Sabes? Así que tuve que matarla- comento divertido extendiendo los brazos. Atreus solo sabía quién era esa mujer por las historias de Kratos pero no pudo evitar sentir lágrimas calidas en sus mejillas. El dios apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de sus espadas- Vamos sabes que no me puedes vencer. Pero si me das al niño prometo no hacerte daño...¿Tu no quieres que tu padre salga herido verdad Atreus?- comentó dirigiéndose al pequeño.

-Papá...- Susurró con miedo ante lo que el hombre estaba diciendo. ¿Que podía hacer?.

-No lo escuches, es un mentiroso- gruñó levantando más un brazo para que se mantuviera lo más detrás posible de su cuerpo. Esta furioso de que ese dios hubiera osado tocar a su hijo. Necesitaba arrancarle la cabeza.

-¿Yo? ¿Aún no les has contado que soy inmortal? Tu padre no tiene ninguna posibilidad- dijo entredientes. - Además no es mi deseo dañarte, te deseo Atreus...- Kratos al oír eso estrelló con un rugito de guerra una de sus espadas en el pecho de Baldur. Esta entrenó y salió con facilidad derramando sangre a borbotones. Pero Baldur sonrió en el proceso y se rió cuando la herida se cerrò como si nada. Atreus dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y angustia retenida.

Kratos estaba en un mar de furia espartana, podía ganar tiempo si le partía el cuello, pero Atreus estaba demasiado asustado para ayudarle. No lo culpaba, ese hombre lo miraba como si fuera un depredador.

En un flash Baldur estuvo de nuevo junto a Atreus, pero esta vez le sujetó la mano y se la beso.

-Podemos pasarlo muy bien juntos pequeño, puedo ser muy complaciente- cortejó con soltura y una mirada lujuriosa.

Atreus tembló de nuevo mientras se sonrojaba ante esa insinuación.

-No te atrevas hijo de puta- dijo enfadado Mimir impotente por no hacer nada siendo solo una cabeza. Furioso por ver al pobre chico indefenso contra ese ser asqueroso.

\- Escúchame bien cabrón- siseó poniendose delante de Atreus de nuevo, empujando con su cuerpo a Baldur, hechadolo hacia atrás. - Él es MIO- Rugió con agresividad y territorial sorprendiendo a Atreus con sus palabras,haciendo que le diera un vuelco de emoción a su corazón.

-Vaya vaya...- comentó el tatuado mirando al padre con desdén - No es problema, solo tengo que quitarte del medio- gruñó poniéndose en posición de combate. Kratos hizo lo mismo buscando un plan en su cabeza para mantener Atreus a salvo.

-Ponte a cubierto, had todo lo que diga Mimir- susurró mirando a su niño. Roto por dentro al ver su mirada preocupada, ese debería ser su trabajo no de él. - Estaré bien- aseguró intentando tranquilizarlo viendo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Atreus dudó pero tuvo que aceptar apretando a Mimir contra si. Tampoco permitiría que le pasará nada a la cabeza. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de unas rocas del rio.

\- Escúchame Atreus, debemos ir al templo de Tyr, yo te ayudaré a ir y- pero Mimir fue interrumpido por el pequeño.

-Lo siento Mimir. Pero no permitiré que mi padre muera- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y angustiado mirando a esa cabeza que tantos conocimientos le proporcionaba. 

-Hermanito...- susurró dolido por la encrucijada en la que se encontraba el chiquitín.

Se oyó un perfecto sonido de dolor por parte de Kratos en aquella pelea. Atreus hizo lo que le decía su conciencia y corazón. Dió un beso en la frente a Mimir disculpándose una vez más. El sabio quería tener más que nunca brazos para impedir lo que iba a hacer. Pero no le quedó otra que ver cómo lo dejaba con delicadeza entre las rocas y el pasto, despidiéndose y saliendo en busca de su padre con el corazón en un puño.

 

P.D.: disculpadme si me quedó mal esta parte. No me encuentro muy bien y creo que no me quedó muy allá. Mi gata ha muerto de vieja y estoy algo desanimada.


	7. Sacrificio

Atreus se puso desesperadamente encima de Kratos el cual estaba mal herido y derrumbado boca abajo, intentando levantarse con un codi. Se tiró encima de él abrazándolo como si fuera un gran oso. 

-NO, Huye...- gritó casi sin fuerzas al ver la acción buscando en vano a un Mimir con la mirada. Por muy contradictorio que le pareciera, lo menos que quería ahora era sentir la calidez del pequeño. Necesitaba con desesperación ponerlo a salvo.

Baldur paró en seco sus golpes, ya tenía al niño donde quería. Temblando de miedo pero haciéndose el valiente para proteger a su padre. El dios de la fuerza se relamió los labios. Quería destrozar esa ternura con sus dientes.

-No porfavor- suplico el pequeño desesperado estrujando el gran cuerpo de su padre contra el suyo. - No le hagas más daño-pidió bajito y tembloroso atreviéndose a mirarlo con miedo.

-Tranquilo pequeño, yo cumplo...si tú también lo haces- dijo pícaro esperando impaciente a tener ese ser de luz en sus brazos. Cómo lo deseaba. 

Atreus volvió a mirar a su padre totalmente destrozado pero decidido. Kratos lo agarró de un brazo para evitar que se alejara en pos de salvarlo.  
-No lo hagas- pidió en voz baja sabiendo que lo tenía perdido al ver sus ojos llenos de amor y determinación hacia su persona. 

-Lo siento papá- contestó de vuelta mostrándole con una sola mirada todo el amor que sentía por el.- Te amo...- confesó antes de darle un beso por sorpresa en los labios, apenas fue un roce inocente, pero fue suficiente para Kratos para comprender sus sentimientos. Iba a aferrearse con más fuerza a él, evitar por todos lo medios que se alejara. Pero Baldur fue más rápido y se lo arrancó de un tirón cogiéndolo firmemente de la cintura con su brazo recibiendo un quejido de Atreus por lo prieto que era.

-Basta de empalagosidades, es hora de irse- Baldur sintió una especie de celos embargarle ante ese hecho. Sentía un creciente sentimiento de posesión hacia el niño. -No te culpo espartano, es una delicia que haría perder la cabeza a cualquiera- Kratos quería rugir y partirle la cara dejándose llevar por la furia espartana. Pero ese dios lo dejó como nunca antes pensó , derrotado.

Un segundo antes de irse vio como le miraba culposo, un ”no me odies porfavor" era visible. Baldur dio grandes saltos hacia el bosque, tan ágil como si no pesará nada. 

Kratos desolado intentó arrastrase inútilmente pero a los pocos metros se desmayó sin poder aguantar más los golpes de Baldur.

\-----

-Espartano, oye, hermano- Se oyó una voz distante. Kratos en su oscuridad maldijo , sentía sus heridas curarse por si solas. El dolor fue llendose poco a poco pero la voz siguió oyéndose desesperada- Joder, venga, ¿Esque ya no te importa? Tu hijo te necesita- eso fue lo único que necesitó para abrir los ojos totalmente.  
"ATREUS" gritó su mente angustiada al recordar como el asqueroso de Baldur lo capturaba en sus brazos. 

Kratos se levantó de golpe mirando hacia todos lados.   
-Atreus...no...ATREUS- Sus palabras salían de la boca sin pensar dando tumbos hacia todos los lados aturdido. "Mi hijo me ama...y se sacrificó por mi...Atreus...vuelve"pensó sintiendo que se le llenaba el corazón de pena. Su luz, su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos oasis. 

-¡Kratos, deja de hacer el imbécil y ven aquí!- Kratos recobró un poco la cordura y fue hacia la voz frenética y enfadada de Mimir. 

Lo encontró pronto destrás de unas rocas. Lo cogió con ira contenida.

\- Se supone que ibas a llevarlo lejos- en el fondo sabía que el sabio no tenía la culpa pero no podía hacer mucho más que quejarse en ese momento. Estaba aturdido, culposo y no sabía qué hacer. Aunque lo encontrará Baldur seguía siendo invencible. Eso no quitaba que iba ha hacerlo igualmente aunque le costará la vida.

-Tu hijo te ama, no iba a dejarte morir.- contestó con tono serio. El también estaba enfadado consigo mismo.- Escúchame bien, Freya a muerto ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Que- exigió saber rápidamente sin paciencia. Solo quería ir a buscar a su hijo aunque fuera de manera suicida.

-Que los hechizos de Freya, la mayoría de ellos ha desaparecido. Se cual es su debilidad ahora.- Contestó Mimir intentando mantener la calma para no alterar más al sacó de músculos.

-...- Kratos esperó hasta que calló-¡Y PORQUE DEMONIOS NO LO HAS DICHO CUANDO TENIAS AL CHICO!- Rugió exasperado agitando la cabeza.

-Porque estábamos en pleno combate estresados y el niño no me dio mucho chance para pensar...además- añadio siendo interrumpido por el impaciente dios.

-¡QUE, QUE! DILO YA PARA QUE PUEDA SEGUIRLES LA PISTA Y RESCATARLO- Gritó a pleno pulmón con su ira espartana fluyendo por sus venas. 

-Tienes que preguntarmelo directamente para poder decírtelo, sino no funciona- contestó con los ojos cerrados fuertemente intentando que el dios no la tomara con él.

Kratos paró un momento entonces a pensar las palabras correctas.

-¿Cual es la debilidad de Baldur para acabar con su inmortalidad?- formuló algo más tranquilo serenandose para montar un plan.

-El muérdago, apuñalalo con uno...y revientalo- sentenció Mimir también ansioso de ir hacia el desgraciado antes de que fuera tarde.

Kratos entonces recordó el trozo de muérdago que tenía en las ropas de Atreus con piel de lobo en su casa. Lo cogería rápidamente e iría en pos de Baldur. "Oh, si disfrutaré de esto". Pensó tomando a Mimir en su cinturón con energías renovadas.  
\-------

Atreus dió un quejido de dolor cuando Baldur lo lanzó al suelo de un extraño prado. Era hermoso lleno de flores de colores y una tortuga gigante se alzaba a lo lejos. Eso le hubiera producido fascinación si no fuera por que ese hombre ya estaba encima suyo lamiéndole una de sus mejillas. Cerró el ojo de ese lado mugiendo de asco.

\- No te quejes pequeño, te voy a dar un bello lugar, antes era de mi madre, pero podemos decir que lo acabo de recibir en herencia- comentó sin mucho interés. Necesitaba ese cuerpo enseguida. Estaba completamente desesperado por tenerlo. 

-Vamos quítate la ropa- dijo cansado mientras el pequeño cuerpo se revolvía debajo de él en vano. El pequeño era todo un rebelde pero arreglaría eso.- deja que te folle o volveré a por tu padre mocoso- dijo ya cabreado errancandole parte de su chaleco. Dejando marcas por su cuello. 

Atreus sollozó y se dejó hacer ante la amenaza. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tapándose con un brazo la cara, no quería mirar algo que le iba a ser arrebatado, algo especial que solo  reservaba para su padre. Se consoló sabiendo que al menos estaba vivo.

Baldur siguió con su trabajo arrancando su ropa de arriba desgarrando por completo su chaleco deleitándose con su tibia piel, recorriendo con un dedo su niveo torso. Iba a comérselo entero. 

Atreus empezó a oír voces de nuevo en su cabeza, al principio susurros. Pero pronto se convirtieron en gritos dolorosos para su cabeza. 

-No, No, ahora no- gimió desesperado agarrando su cabeza. Notaba como algo quería salir ante la mirada desconcertada de Baldur. Se retorcía completamente de dolor empezando a gritar. 

-Oh! Tienes problemas con tu divinidad- dijo reconociendo los síntomas. - No te preocupes tengo la solución señor desmemoriado- declaró sonriendo ante los retorcimiento su del chico que hacían que rozara su cuerpo de manera involuntaria y deliciosa para Baldur.

-¡No! ¡Porfavor no quiero!- suplicó entre dolores con desesperación al ver como se desnudaba por completo y hacia unos extraños estiramientos de cuello.

Sin más preambulos Baldur le dió un cabezazo al niño produciéndole un intenso dolor que hizo que las voces se callaran, pero también su conciencia. Cayendo por enésima vez al pozo de oscuridad.


	8. Memories

Baldur quedó prendado de esa hermosa figura que comenzaba a descubrirse ante él.

Un inconsciente Atreus tendido en el suelo ante él con un torso casi por completo al descubierto, recién marcado por él mismo. Era virgen todo su cuerpo lo anunciaba e iba a deleitarse con su cuerpo, lo más seguro es que despertara en medio del coito con miedo...pero el se encargaría de que pronto gritara por más.

Se inclinó hacia el joven, pero una punzada de dolor le llenó su pecho. Bajó la cabeza y vió sin entender líquido rojo que circulaba por su torso. 

-El chico ha dicho que no- gruñó Kratos fiera mente a la vez que le clavaba más profundo el muérdago.

Baldur se giró sorprendido solo para recibir un puntazo que le envió unos metros atrás. Kratos rechazó sus armas al ver al pequeño tendido inconsciente y marcado en el suelo. Se inclinó un momento para tomarle el pulso y comprobar si tenía fiebre mientras Baldur reía maniática mente al volver a sentir de nuevo, tirado aún en el suelo.

-Atreus, Atreus ¿Puedes oírme?- dijo en voz baja vigilante de que Baldur no se acercara. Le acunaba la cabeza con una mano mientras inspeccionaba con rabia las marcas de su cuello. 

Como si fuera un deja vu Atreus gimió levemente dando signos de molestia. Pero no despertó, Kratos advirtió el moretón que empezaba a formarse en esa cabecita, tan frágil. 

El interior de Kratos rugió de ira espartana al instante, de nuevo, su hijo estaba herido casi como la primera vez desde que se desmemorió y fue por culpa de la misma persona. 

Dejó a Mimir, que no se atrevía a hablar, en el suelo junto a Atreus y con una mirada que le dirijió al sabio, estè supo todo lo que conllevaba quedarse ahí de nuevo.

Kratos enfrentó a Baldur, igual que la otra vez. Pero esta vez era diferente, Baldur era vulnerable y ahora podría recrearse todo lo que quisiera. Ahora no solo se había metido con su hijo, sino también con su futuro amante. Lo tenía muy claro después de que Atreus lo protegiera con ese simple y dulce beso. 

Pronto Kratos estaba dándose golpes brutales contra Baldur. El cual después de ver su perdida de invulnerabilidad  vió que las tornas habían cambiado y ahora era él quien no tenía posibilidad alguna. 

Kratos le arrancó la columna del propio cuello con un rugido de rabia brutal y lo dejó muerto al lado de su madre. Los miró por un momento, y decidió que no quería que Atreus tuviera nunca esa visión nunca, así que quemó los cadáveres con su propio fuego de furia espartana y sus espadas del caos. 

Al regresar su corazón calló un poco al ver que su niño estaba todavía inconsciente y para su terror con algo de fiebre. La mirada de la cabeza mientras lo recogía en sus brazos dijo enseguida que compartía su preocupación pero que no debía hacerlo demasiado. El chico despertaría. Solo esperaba que no hubiera perdido de nuevo su memoria.

\-------

Atreus estaba de nuevo en esa oscuridad cálida y acogedora. Estaba tan bien que no quería despertar. Un abrazo y peso cálidos caían encima de él con gracilidad. Además que el ambiente que lo rodeaba emanaba relajación y una superficie mullida lo acunaba. 

No quería despertar de esa tranquilidad. Pero una luz le hizo acercarse a sí mismo, ha hacerse preguntas. Todo tenía sentido ahora, "Soy Atreus" se dijo a sí mismo. Inumerables recuerdos vinieron a su mente , desde la cara de su madre, maternal y risueña. Hasta la última vez que Baldur le permitió seguir consciente. Eso no ayudaba a querer despertar ¿Y si en realidad estaba con ese hombre a su lado? Violado y usado. Sollozó angustiado encogiéndose sobre si mismo haciendose un ovillo.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente después de esa acción una voz conocida y reconfortante lo arrulló. Susurrándole cosas que no entendía. Pero si podía notar su tono, preocupación, culpa.

"Padre..." Pensó angustiado al imaginar que fue de él después de todo lo pasado. Fue como magia para la cabeza de Atreus. Y gracias a ese impulso de querer saber que hacia su padre allí, le dió fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

-Papá- logró decir en voz baja impaciente de saber que pasaba pero sin fuerza suficiente para decir una frase entera. Sus ojos se enfocaron poco a poco.

-¡Atreus!- esta vez pudo distinguir lo que decía la voz angustiada y aliviada de su padre. A su vez conseguió enfocar, ahí estaba. El musculoso dios con unas ojeras tremendas con sus manos temblando mientras tomaban el paño de su frente. Sus ojos eran cansados pero llenos de esperanza y amor. Esto último hizo latir un poco más fuerte su corazón recordando el beso que le dió antes de despedirse.-¿Me oyes?¿Como te encuentras?-añadió mirando y revisando en todas las direcciones de su rostro, en busca de algún signo de dolor o incomodidad.

-Padre...estoy bien...mis recuerdos..y y- decía despertándose cada vez más , su mente se llenaba de inquietud al reconocer que estaba en su cama. Sin entender que hacía ahí - ¡Baldur! ¿El m- me...??- exclamó incorporándose rápidamente , cosa que Kratos no permitió que fuera a más poniéndole una mano en su hombro firme. Manteniéndolo en el sitio, haciéndole que le mirara.

-Muerto. No le dejé oportunidad de tenerte- contestó de manera tranquilizadora. Pero Atreus no paró allí.

\- Pero tú estabas herido- respondió tocando con sus manitas los pectorales de su padre preocupado examinando por sus antiguas heridas.

\- Segimos siendo dioses chico, me curo rápido...- respondió ya con más calidez al ver que el niño recordaba todo. Tomó de nuevo su temperatura suspirando  de alivió al ver la ausencia de esta y acarició una de sus mejillas- Me alegro que vuelvas a recordarlo todo...a recordarme.- añadió mirándole a los ojos con amor infinito, esperando internamente que no se arrepintiera de ese beso. Sin embargo también tenía algo que aclarar.

\- No vuelvas ha hacer eso... A sacrificarte por mi, soy yo el que debe de hacer esas cosas- refiriéndose a su papel como padre, el dolor que sintió al ver perderlo casi lo deja en la miseria más absoluta.

Pero algo que no esperaba lo acalló sus pensamientos. Un beso igual de dulce que el anterior selló sus labios. Y aún más dulce fue cuando sintió que sus finos brazos rodeaban su cuello para acercarlo más. Mecánicamente atrapó esa cinturita entre sus manos correspondiendo al beso. Los labios danzaron lentos, torpes y suaves del más pequeño, dominantes y expertos del mayor. 

Atreus se separó lo que el dios le permitió, que no eran más que unos centímetros.

\- Lo volvería ha hacer, lo único que me arrepiento es de haberte olvidado- confesó dolido de su anterior yo. Pero una risa por lo bajo de su padre lo reconfortó. 

\- Tonto lobo, no tenías la culpa.- respondió risueño de que por fin el amor mutuo pudiera ser correspondido como se merecía mientras le daba un beso de esquimal. - Además se te veía muy tentador- susurró mirándole con un poco de hambre, besándole de nuevo con un pico.

Atreus rojito simplemente respondió bajito.

\- Esto quiere decir que ¿Tú también me amas?- sus ojos no podían separarse, demasiado tiempo esperando ese acercamiento. Y ninguno de los dos tenía razones para alejarse.

\- Si, con todo mi corazón - respondió aspirando profundamente y soltando lo que tenía que decir lleno de felicidad- Te amo- y un nuevo beso no se hizo de esperar, dulce y sin prisas. Atreus estaba muy agusto en él y lo único que podía hacer era regodearse en esa declaración de amor mientras practicaba en como tenían que moverse sus labios. Aprendiendo como siempre de su padre.

Pero hoy no era lugar para más emociones. Atreus se dió cuenta de ello cuando se desequilibró un poco hacia atrás , si no hubiera sido por los seguros brazos de Kratos, hubiera caído contra la cama sin quererlo. Se sentía un poco mareado. El hombre paró el beso mirándolo preocupado, preguntando con la mirada que dolía.

\- Creo que estoy un poco mareado ¿Cuánto llevó dormido? Tienes muchas ojeras- dijo preocupado mientras era recostado con delicadeza a la cama y arropado de nuevo. 

\- Un par de dias...hubo un momento que pensé que no lo harias- respondió sombrió , reñegandose a sí mismo el haber pensado antes en los besos antes que en la salud de su hijo. Cogió la medicina que había preparado en sopa y le dió de beber.- Ten, te ayudará a que tú cabeza se asiente con un sueño reparador, cortesía de Mimir- dijo algo divertido al pensar como su amigo estaba ahora roncando después de largas horas de vigilia mientras Kratos preparaba todo lo que pudiera necesitar el chico con sus temblores febriles. 

Atreus asintió tomando nota mental de que luego debía de darle las gracias al sabio y darle las buenas noticias. 

El pequeño acabó su sopa medicinal con esfuerzo pero su padre le ayudó haciéndole caricias en su pelo. 

\- Bien- dijo al cuando acabó dejando el cuenco en su sitio y depositando la cabeza de su hijo en la almuada como si fuera una joya preciosa. - Ahora descansa- susurró sin dejar de acariciar su pelo notando que eso hacia crear los ojos del contrario. Relajandolo. 

\- Gracias Kratos, siento haberte preocupado- contestó en el mismo tono acariciando los surcos de sus ojeras , haciendo que el dios también cerrará sus ojos a gusto.

\- Es mi trabajo, preocuparme por ti- devolvió el padre sacando una sonrisa débil al menor. Era tan tozudo.

-¿Dormirás conmigo?- pidió alzando sus bracitos, pidiendo su calor y cercanía.

\- Por su puesto- respondió con una de esas raras sonrisas que el dios solo saca cuando Atreus se lo propone. Iba ha ser unas maravillosas noches juntos.

 

P.D: El siguiente será el final. Pero ya tengo una idea pera el siguiente, quizás sea una segunda parte de alguno de los fics de GoW que ya he realizado, no lo tengo decidido cual. 

Por otra parte decir que antes de esa segunda parte realizaré uno de Boku no Hero Academia (Yaoi como no). 

Gracias a todos por seguirme, votar y comentar en este y todos mis fics. Amores para todos <333


	9. Unión

Los días siguientes fueron maravillosos y tortuosos al mismo tiempo para Kratos. Nunca imaginó que besar a su hijo todos los días le llevaría a ese paraíso tan delicioso. Poder agarrarlo de la cintura para robarle su boca cuando hablaba con Mimir y quería su atención. Dejando a una cabeza molesta por la perdida de atención del niño y un sonrojo comestible del lobito que tantas miradas de amor le proporcionaba. Despertarse y dormir en la misma cama acurrucados contra el frío del preapocalipsis y sentir su respiración frágil y calmada. Era un tesoro precioso.

Sin embargo se retenía sus impulsos más fogosos y lujuriosos. Ese niño lo volvía loco, su caminar, su culito saltarín, sus ojos y su boca que gritaban que se tirará encima suyo y lo devorarán sin piedad. Pero se retenía, el chico había sufrido demasiados ataques y pérdidas de consciencia en un corto plazo de tiempo. No pensaba actuar con intenciones que pudieran dañarlo...pero la paciencia del señor Kratos de ahí abajo gritaba desesperado por entrar en Atreus, hacerle gemir y alenseñarle como un buen esperando hace el amor.

Atreus lo veía, y quería expresar su deseo mutuo, pero también tenía miedo. No de rechazo, pues su padre parecía un depredador, pero si por inexperiencia ¿Y si hacia algo mal y desencantaba a su padre? ¿Y si no era suficiente para complacerlo? Era muy pequeño y débil. Atreus estaba entristecido e impotente por no saber cómo dar luz verde para avanzar. 

En esas lo vió Mimir mientras lo veía realizar sus tareas en el jardín. No le gustaba ver al chico apagado así que le dió una pista de que hacer para que las cosas simplemente se dieran.

-Sabes yo creo que tu padre es un cabezón y no coge las cosas a no ser que las tenga desnudas delante- recomendó la cabeza haciendo ese movimiento de cejas que siempre hacía reír a Atreus. 

Este lo miró al principio con inocencia y confuso del porque de esa frase sin venir a cuento. Pero poco a poco fue poniéndose rojo en consecuencia de entendimiento. 

Atreus dejó lo que estaba haciendo y musitó un tímido "gracias" al saber las intenciones buenas de Mimir. 

El sabio le dedicó una sonrisa y se puso cómodo en los troncos que le había dejado Atreus para descansar un largo rato. La casa iba a quedar in habitable en cuanto el dios de la guerra viera que su hijo totalmente violable. 

\-------  
Atreus se desvistió rapidamente, se acicaló con rapidez. Sabía que volvería rápido de cortar leña y simplemente se le ocurrió ponerse por encima las telas Rojas de la tierra espartana de su padre. Eran finas y suaves y recorrían su figura con sensualidad.  

Pronto su padre entró por la puerta y encontró la imagen tremendamente pecaminosa de su hijo envuelto con esa seda rojiza. Su rubor no hacía más que hacerlo más delicioso y sus ojos brillaban de nervios y anticipación. 

Al ver a su padre paralizado en el sitio y mirarlo embobado  decidió sacar valor:  
\- Padre, quiero ser tuyo- su rubor se hizo más fuerte y inspiró aire para decir algo que lo moviera del sitio- Follame Kratos- 

El sonido de las ropas del hombre callendo al suelo se hicieron presentes al instante. El musculoso cuerpo se precipitó hacia él haciendo que su cuerpo se hiciera gelatina. 

Prontamente se vió desnudado y alzado en sus brazos y empotrado contra la pared. Los besos no se hicieron de esperar y sus labios fueron devorados. Eran diferentes a los que le había dado antes, estos eran hambrientos y ansiosos. 

Se separaron para que el pequeño pudiera respirar.

\- No sabes lo que haces chico, estas jugando con fuego- logró articular con voz excitada Kratos, devorando con la mirada aquel cuerpo gloriosamente desnudo. 

-Padre, yo también quiero. Porfavor- pidió acariciándole los pectorales con una mano , invitándolo. 

-hm!- gruñó devorando su cuello, dejando algún que otro mordisco por allí y allá. Deleitándose con los suspiros que lograba arrancarle. - Atreus...- susurró con admiración al volver a mirarlo , parando un momento la acción. -Eres tan pequeño, podría dañarte- admitió en voz baja preocupado.

Atreus negó conciliadoramente.

\- Yo confío en ti papá. Además el entrenamiento me ha hecho fuerte. Y hace mucho que no le duele nada....porfavor- pidió desesperado Atreus sin saber que más decir para convencerlo. 

El dios admiró sus palabras y decidió confiar en ellas. Iba a realizar su petición, lo marcaría como suyo.

-Si se siente mal, de cualquier manera- pero fue interrumpido por un besito en la mejilla por el lobito.

-Si, si, te lo diré Padre- completó feliz de que su petición fuera cumplida. 

Kratos sonrió y de nuevo lo besó. Esta vez lento y con calma. Pero sus cuerpos pedían más. Los besos eran canda vez más fogosos y pasionales. Tener a Atreus abrazado con sus piernas en la cintura y desnudo era un verdadero pecado. Sus manos estrujaba ese culito tierno que quería hacer suyo de una maldita vez. Pero quería ir despacio viendo esa venda en la cabeza que le recordandole su fragilidad.   
"Pero esta posición me está desquiciando maldita sea" pensó entre el calor pasional de los besos.

Atreus se agarraba también con sus brazos al cuello de su padre, intentando llevar el ritmo. Pero difícil por la rapidez y experiencia de sus acciones. Fue entonces cuando sintió que sus miembros se rozaron levemente.   
-Aaah!- gimió sin poderse contener separando por un momento sus labios, que fueron atrapados de nuevo por el candente dios que no le dejaba oportunidad para pensar.

-Estas seguro- susurró contra sus labios con voz ronca. Apollandolo más prestado contra la pared haciéndolo gemir de nuevo deliciosamente. "Dioses, es demasiado tierno" pensó respirando profundamente y mordiendose el labio al ver su carita sonrojada y jadeante. Con esos ojazos azules y brumosos. Con una boca que le invitaba a más.

-Si, porfavor Kratos, lo deseo, te deseo- respondió en el mismo todo volviendo más loco a su padre. Un nuevo beso no se hizo de esperar, fogoso y desesperado por parte del dios. Se había contenido tanto.

-Déjame entonces enseñarte el verdadero placer- dijo impaciente abriendo su culito con un dedo haciendo jadear de la impresión. Kratos juntó sus frentes haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.- Pararé si me lo pides Atreus- añadió mientras acariciaba su cintura con la otra mano, dándole confianza. Atreus asintió dando un suspiro suave pero lleno de impaciencia. Kratos sonrió, el chico solo podía pedir y eso le encantaba.

-Kra-Kratos!- exclamó cuando un segundo dedo se unió derrotado suyo. Dolía un poco pero era más aguantable que cualquier dolor sufrido. 

-¿Duele?- preguntó preocupado al ver una lágrima escapar por sus increíbles ojos. Dispuesto a parar con todo.

Atreus negó sonriendo le. Calentando el corazón de Kratos con más amor. 

\- Quiero todo lo que me des padre- pidió más el pequeño lobo. Kratos abandonó el interior de Atreus ante esa respuesta, provocando un gemidito de molestia. Pero sus soniditos callaron cuando notó la mirada puesta en él, perdido en la visión de su persona, adorando lo, amándolo. Atreus no dudó en atraerlo en otro beso. 

Lentamente Kratos introdujo su miembro en medio de ese beso. Atreus se quejó un poco pero no permitió que su padre se separara juntando más sus cuerpos en medio del largo beso. Solo cuando estuvo totalmente dentro Atreus permitió la separación con un quejido. 

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó vigilando todas sus reacciones, se sentía en la gloria dentro de ese estrecho cuerpo. Pero le preocupaba profundamente mandarlo todo a perder por un descuido.

-Solo...solo quedate así - pidió el pequeño enterrando su carita en ese musculoso hombro, abrazándolo como un koala. 

Kratos volvió a sonreír y besó su cabello y cuello expuesto en respuesta. "Todo lo que necesites" pensó el dios, no iba a moverse hasta que su niño lo permitiera. 

Y ese momento no se hizo esperar. Atreus movió un poco sus caderas invitándolo. Cosa que respondió al segundo el dios empezado a dar lentos vaivenes admirando cada gemido, cada facción de su rostro que solo trasmitía placer.

-Más, más!- exclamó el pequeño pidiendo más rapidez al notar como rozaba por un lugar que le hacía perder la razón. 

Ante esto Kratos perdió totalmente el sentido e hizo que sus embestidas se volvieran rítmicas y poderosas. Empotrandolo completamente en la pared. Jadeando el nombre de su hijo con placer. Ambos se dejaron llevar.

-¡Te amo Kratos!- gimió Atreus en medio del intenso coito perdido en él.

\- Y yo- logró jadear plantandole un beso amortiguando por unos segundos los estruendosos sonidos que salían por esa adictiva boca. 

Pronto empezaron a contraerse y se corrieron al unísono. Sus sonidos de culminación se entremezclaron y Atreus calló derrumbado en los brazos de su padre que aún lo sostenían con firmeza.

La cara de Atreus fue llenada de besos por parte de su padre. Sacando una preciosa risita de ese cuerpo cansado. 

\- Gracias, por llenar con luz mis dias- declaró el dios juntando sus cabezas con amor haciendo que el corazón de Atreus saltara desbocado. 

-Kratos...gracias,por hacerme feliz- respondió cálido cerrando sus ojitos y dejándose en manos de esos musculosos brazos. 

Y con ambas declaraciones se dejaron caer en la cama para descansar. Se sentían tan felices que nada de lo que viniera despues podría separarlos. 

P.D.: Bueno pues aquí el final. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.   
Muchas gracias a todos por seguir está bonita historia y todas las que están por llegar. Sois los mejores :).

Tengo que advertir que hasta el lunes no me pondré a escribir de nuevo porque me voy de viaje. Pero no os preocupéis ya tengo pensado las siguientes historias:

-un Boku no Hero ( habrá más de una pareja centrada en Midoriya)

\- una secuela de una de mis historias Kratos/Atreus. Seguramente la de lobo.

\- Un fluff de Harry Potter niño donde puluraran Snape, Sirius y compañía.

\- Un spideypool ( nueva idea loca sin desarrollar). 

Gracias de nuevo por leer :))


End file.
